


Stupid Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly because Iwaizumi and Oikawa are idiots, Imagine not wanting a soulmate @ Iwaizumi, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Whatever you write on yourself is also written on your soulmate, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In a world where you grow up learning about soulmates and how you will eventually meet yours, Iwaizumi was still not prepared for the day Oikawa burst into the clubroom excitedly chattering about his fated partner writing to him. "Iwaizumi likes Oikawa and doesn't like his soulmate, the fic.[ Requested by AzurGirl06 ]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Stupid Soulmates

In a world where you grow up learning about soulmates and how you will eventually meet yours, Iwaizumi was still not prepared for the day Oikawa burst into the clubroom excitedly chattering about his fated partner writing to him. 

Iwaizumi had already had his ear talked off that month alone about how excited Oikawa was to finally turn 18 so he could finally find his soulmate. Months ago, weeks even, that day had seemed so far away, but now it hit Iwaizumi like a brick wall to the face as the taller brunette tugged excitedly on Hanamaki's sleeves and waved his left arm around for him to see.

Iwaizumi hadn't bothered to reach out to his soulmate when his birthday came around, and it was to his relief that his soulmate never tried to either. He already felt seeds of guilt for not being interested in the idea of meeting them, but he'd feel worse if he had to actively lie about his feelings too.

Feelings that belonged to an idiot named Oikawa Toru.

Of course, his luck hadn't lasted. As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa start to poke at the words on his arm he felt the urge to scratch at the words lying on his own wrist. 

It was fate, he supposed, that the same day Oikawa was free to talk to the love of his life Iwaizumi's fated match finally decided to write to him, asking if he could see the words on his skin. The universe's way of telling him to get over Oikawa and move on to who he was meant to be with.

Iwaizumi scowled at the thought and quickly tore his eyes away from his best friend, yanking off his shirt to shove it into his locker halfheartedly. Try as he might, it was impossible to distract himself by redressing for practice thanks to Oikawa speaking even louder than before.

"They must be so cute, so shy!" He cooed and Iwaizumi scoffed into his locker. Hanamaki made a similar sound just a few feet away before muttering something under his breath, Oikawa's offended gasp coming soon after and Iwaizumi forced himself to tug on his shorts. "Makki! How rude!"

"What? All I'm saying is they sound less shy and more just blunt," The light-haired brunette huffed, apparently catching Matsukawa's attention as he hummed and Iwaizumi heard the three of them shuffling about.

"Hanamaki is right, they really don't seem shy," The tallest of the trio muttered and Oikawa whined.

"Well fine! I'll just have to talk to them more to convince you two that they're not as rude as you claim!"

"We never-"

Iwaizumi grunted in frustration as he finally tugged on his shirt, carelessly slamming his locker shut before he could hear any more. His chest felt tight with anger. He knew he had no real right to be so mad at Oikawa or whoever his soulmate is, but hearing him talk so freely hurt.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa questioned, breaking the smaller brunette out of his thoughts as he finally glanced up. Oikawa tilted his head slightly with pursed lips and leaned closer. It was then that Iwaizumi realized what he was looking at and he shoved the other back by the shoulder.

The words on his wrist burned and Oikawa only pulled his eyes away from them to blink at Iwaizumi with a pout.

"What do you want, Shittykawa?" He snapped, watching Oikawa's eyebrows fly upwards on his face in surprise. 

"So touchy today, Iwa-chan!" He huffed. "Is your soulmate that bad?"

Iwaizumi instantly felt another flare of anger and his eyes narrowed at the other. "Back off," He hissed and Oikawa's form tensed as his eyebrows furrowed. So, he finally noticed that Iwaizumi was being serious?

"I'm just teasing," Oikawa muttered. "Seriously, what's up with you, you're usually not this easy to set off."

"Does it matter?" Iwaizumi asked as he turned fully towards the other, seeing both Hanamaki and Matsukawa staring at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes!" Oikawa bit out and Iwaizumi scoffed. 

"Just go back to talking about your oh so amazing soulmate and leave me alone, Toru," Iwaizumi said and watched as the taller male seemed to instantly bristle at that. 

"Stop being such a dick!" Oikawa hissed. "Is that what this is really about or-"

"Stop it you two," Hanamaki said, cutting Oikawa off and pushing a hand against his chest. Iwaizumi hadn't realized that the two of them had moved closer to each other in their bickering until Hanamaki pulled Oikawa away from him. "You both need to cool off before you destroy the clubroom."

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa was dragged away silently, not even sparing Iwaizumi a glance as the door clicked shut. Somehow, the silence hurt more than Oikawa's shouting would have.

"Hajime..." Matsukawa muttered, catching the shorter male's attention. The taller of the two frowned slightly. "Are... are you okay, for real?"

Iwaizumi was silent as he slowly turned away and snatched up his water bottle on the floor. He heard Matsukawa sigh behind him. 

"Okay," The black-haired boy said softly. "Just know you can talk to one of us if this keeps reoccurring." 

Iwaizumi paused before grunting as an acknowledgment of the offer, hearing Matsukawa's pleased hum before he shuffled about. It wasn't a lot, but he knew that Matsukawa would be satisfied as long as Iwaizumi accepted the fact that help was available for him.

The guilt of purposefully picking a fight with Oikawa was finally seeping in once the brunette stood back up, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he headed for the clubroom exit.

After practice, he could worry about it after practice.

* * *

That's what Iwaizumi told himself, but the thoughts and guilt continued to plague him throughout practice. 

It was made quite clear that Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren't on speaking terms the moment he entered the gym and he was dragged away by a first-year to help them with blocking practice before he could so much as look at their captain. 

No one questioned why they weren't at each other's throats, playfully or otherwise, but Iwaizumi had a feeling that was at the hands of Hanamaki who was steering away anyone who tried to talk to Oikawa. 

Despite the team's attempt to separate them, they locked eyes far too many times for it to really do much good, and it made the shorter brunette's chest ache as he did his best to distract himself by talking Mad-Dog, Kentarou, down from trying to kick a volleyball at Kunimi.

The practice was as hectic as ever, but it dragged out longer and longer every time Iwaizumi tried to ignore the oppressive air surrounding the gym. 

Iwaizumi hadn't realized how bad it hurt to pretend as if everything was fine until Oikawa's voice rang out across the gym for the first, and last, time that day.

"Practice is over everyone! Unless you want to clean the gym on your own just to block a few more spikes I think you should do your final stretches!"

Iwaizumi turned in time to see the blatantly fake smile plastered onto Oikawa's face, and he was dragged off to take down the net by Matsukawa before he could do much more than that.

* * *

By the time everyone had finished cleaning up the gym, Iwaizumi was the last to enter the clubroom and Oikawa nowhere to be found. Iwaizumi wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed by this fact.

Iwaizumi had elected to take his time changing, everyone filing out one after another with Hanamaki and Matsukawa only sparing a glance before they both left him by himself. He had just closed his locker when the clubroom door creaked open and figuring it was one of the first years who had forgotten something he didn't bother to look up until the person cleared their throat.

Toru was leaning against the door, arms crossed, and Iwaizumi tensed. They stood in silence for a few moments, neither making any move to speak until the taller male cleared his throat once again.

"Iwa-ch... Iwaizumi," Oikawa murmured in greeting and Iwaizumi did his best not to flinch, instead nodding as his lips pursed slightly. 

Another prolonged silence filled the stretch of space between them, and Iwaizumi took a deep breath before turning to face Toru completely.

"Look, Oikawa, I-"

"Let me go first," Oikawa cut off the shorter male as he pushed himself off of the door and approached him in a few short steps. 

Iwaizumi nodded again, this time in encouragement for the other to continue. Oikawa took a deep breath of his own before rather suddenly bowing and ducking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry for pushing so hard about your soulmate!" The taller male said in earnest, a painful spike of guilt shooting through Iwaizumi and a frown twisting his lips. "I don't know what kind of situation you are in, and although I'm angry with you for lashing out I hope and believe you at least had good reason to-"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said quickly, sharp bursts of pain continuing to push against his ribs as Oikawa's head jerked up and he stared at Iwaizumi in what looked to be surprise. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," The shorter male continued. "Even if there is a complex situation going on I know you we're only being yourself. You meant no harm and it's me who should be apologizing to you." 

Toru frowned slightly, but very slowly stood up straight and reached up to scratch at the back of his neck despite his obvious uncertainty. "Iwa-chan," He murmured, and the shorter brunette felt his shoulders slump in relief at the old nickname. "Do... do you want me to stop talking about soulmates? My soulmate?"

Iwaizumi felt his throat dry up and Oikawa opened his mouth to keep talking until Hajime quickly held up a hand. Eyes clenching shut tight, he jerkily shook his head. "No," Iwaizumi said, refusing to open his eyes. "I know how excited you were to talk to them, especially since it's your birthday and you've been waiting for this for years now. I shouldn't make you stop just because of my personal problems."

He looked up at Oikawa once he finished speaking, and the taller male looked ready to argue until Iwaizumi glared at him and his mouth snapped shut before he grunted.

"Gah, fine, if you're going to be like that," Oikawa huffed, but a light smile played on his lips none the less. That smile way not worth the pain he'd have to endure of Oikawa's gushing over a stranger, but it was better than the alternative that made up the entirety of practice. "Since it's my birthday, I think you should make it up to me by buying me some milk bread!" 

"Don't get cocky, you can come with me to the store but I'm not buying you shit," Iwaizumi said and walked around Toru, heading for the clubroom door and smirking as he heard the other whine behind him before scrambling to catch up.

* * *

Full of warm stew, Iwaizumi fell into his bed that night and tugged the blankets lazily over his body. He felt lax and comfortable, but it changed rapidly once he rolled over and reached to turn off his lamp.

The itch of his soulmate writing to him. 

The guilt of not talking to them was once again dredged up, and Iwaizumi glanced at the words without thinking. Slowly, kanji seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he watched as his soulmate ended it all off with a question mark. 

_ "Are you okay?" _

He was confused for a few moments before his eyes darted towards another set of words he must have missed earlier in practice.

_ "How do you make up with someone?" _

Iwaizumi balked as he realized his soulmate had needed help and he hadn't even noticed. He scrambled to grab a pen, yanking off the cap with his teeth while quickly scribbling down an answer. 

_ "I'm so sorry, I was busy earlier and hadn't realized you had written to me. I'm still not used to you writing to me" _

Maybe a tad too truthful, but it wasn't as if he wanted to be written to. He'd rather not have a soulmate at all than not be with someone he chose himself.

And maybe that was too dramatic, Oikawa's horrible personality was starting to rub off on him.

_ "That's okay! As long as you're alright! <3" _

Iwaizumi paused as his eyes traced over the heart and he quickly tossed his pen back onto the desk without bothering to reply.

He didn't want to respond to begin with, it was just polite, but the end result quickly became irritating as his wrist continued to itch as more hearts we're etched onto his skin.

Iwaizumi went back to his original goal, turning off the lamp and laid down once more, but it was hard to grasp the sleepy feeling he had latched onto earlier.

Guilt continued to embed itself into his bones, and the itch became more and more unbearable with each new heart.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure how long it took for the hearts to finally stop, or how long it took for him to finally fall asleep after that, but once he woke up he noticed that all his soulmate's words had been washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments and critique are appreciated!
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for ships or ship fics you wanna see me write I'm down.


End file.
